Echo
by pale-blue11
Summary: A boy of the same age as Danny was seated at the base of the stairs. He wore a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots, and glowed almost as brightly as his snow-white hair. Danny's knees buckled, sending him crashing to the floor. Surprised yells echoed from the kitchen, but the last thing that Danny saw before everything went black was his own face. It was winking.


Danny poked at his dinner. It was green and lumpy, surrounded by a strange glow that seemed to change in colour every few seconds. It was probably the 'food' that was making him feel so sick.

Jack was already onto his third serve, and making good progress, but Jazz had the same attitude as her brother. They both stared at their plates, willing them to empty themselves.

"What's wrong?" Maddie asked, placing her fork on the table. Danny winced when he saw it spark. "You've barely touched your food."

"I _haven't _touched my food, if that's what you mean," Jazz replied, glaring at her plate. "And I'm not going to."

Maddie looked hurt, but shrugged and turned her focus. "Danny?"

"What?" The boy glanced up vaguely. "Were you talking to me?"

"Can I have seconds?" Jack interrupted, already standing.

Maddie sighed and Jazz went pale at the thought. "Jack, this will be your fourth bowl."

"Is that a yes?"

"Fine," Maddie agreed. "But _you're_ getting it yourself."

Danny kept his eyes on the table, staring at it with a slight frown. Jazz poked his shoulder while their parents were distracted.

"Do you need me to make up an excuse for you?" She asked, sounding concerned.

He shook his head. "I think I'll just go to bed."

"Is there something wrong?"

"I don't f-feel so good," Danny got to his feet shakily, holding onto the table for support.

He walked out slowly, taking great care to stay upright. Behind him, Danny could hear Maddie asking Jazz about where he was going, but he couldn't understand any of the words after that.

Danny ran his hand along the walls to keep his balance. It was barely working. The ground moved up and down, and rolled like waves beneath his feet. Still, he wobbled onwards, gritting his teeth against the insufferable nausea that made his stomach roll almost as violently as the house appeared to. The stairs were growing before his eyes, distorted to the point of them being unrecognizable.

And seated at the base of the stairs, was a boy of the same age as Danny. He wore a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. The boy glowed almost as brightly as his snow-white hair.

Danny frowned and his knees buckled, sending him crashing to the floor. Surprised yells echoed from the kitchen, and the last thing that Danny saw before everything went black was his own face.

It was winking at him.

**DPDPDPDP**

His nightmare was awful.

Black, shadowy creatures, darker than a moonless night, followed him through the streets of Amity Park. They slunk along the sides of buildings, and when their fluid forms met a window, there was a bright flash of light. Each flash illuminated the deserted pathways. Cracked pavement and broken glass littered the roads, just like the future he had seen. But that first future had felt a lot safer.

At least then, he had been able to see what he was up against. The shadows that chased Danny in his dream were only visible in the corners of his eyes, but they brought forth a strong sense of fear. With each flare of light, the ghost boy spun around to look, but when nothing jumped out at him, he flew on.

Fenton Works was appearing up ahead. Danny glanced behind.

Did he want to lead them back to his house?

There was a ghost shield in there, but Danny doubted that he'd be able to turn it on in time.

Unlike in most dreams, Fenton Works approached at a normal rate. But its form was blurry and indistinct, hard to see. The bright neon sign was almost intelligible, even with Danny's enhanced eyesight. Sparing one last glance over his shoulder, he landed lightly on the ground and continued in a run. Just a few more metres...

Then the ghost shield descended. Its hard, slippery surface felt solid even in the dream. Danny's run slowed and his mouth dropped open in angry disbelief.

"No!" he yelled, slamming his hands against it. "Let me in!"

Danny could hear the shadows getting closer. They rattled windows and knocked over rubbish bins in an attempt to scare him. It was working.

With one last grunt of desperation, Danny hit the shield. Then his arms fell to his sides in defeat. Hesitantly, he turned around. The streets were swarming with millions of his pursuers, all whispering eagerly to one another.

One by one, they rushed forward. There were only two spots of colour in the total darkness that covered him.

A pair of glowing green eyes. One closed, then opened again in a wink.

**AN:**

**Hey! pale-blue11 here!**

**I'm back! And sorry this is so short, but it's really only a prologue. I've done a bit more, but I'd like to know your guys' opinions before I get too into it. So please review if it sounds interesting! This is a re-write of my first story because I saw how TERRIBLE it is! Hopefully this will be better :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think I should do!**

**And have a nice day :)**

**pale-blue11**


End file.
